I'd Go Back To December All The Time
by korome
Summary: WWS/LLAFFL spinoff. UK returns from college to give HK a little surprise.


A/N: So I originally panned to do just 3 requests and I ended up doing like… what? 4 requests? Sigh… AND I DIDN'T FINISH ALL EVEN =A=;; Anyways Yuuta requested this OvO Only reason why I decided to go through the whole process of reading LLAFFL was cause I felt that UKHK would be interesting to write~ NO I'M JOKING THERE ARE OTHER REASONS. J-just enjoy this fic 8D;; sorrytherewasnosexualhints (Back to December is by Taylor Swift and I own neither)

Pairing(s): UKHK  
>Rating (based on ): T<br>World: AU. WWS' spinoff's LLAFFL's spinoff  
>Idea Summary/ Plot: UK returns from the college of the arts to Surprise HK on christmas.  
>Other stuff to add: FUWA FUWA FUWA and a bit of sexual hints (verbal teasing or butt grabbing but nothing too much)<p>

* * *

><p>The cold winter breeze hit Arthur square in the face, and Christmas songs were caroled throughout the Christmas night. After 3 months being away from home in England, it felt good to be back. He had just touched down an hour ago, and secretly he couldn't wait to see a certain person before going home for a family reunion.<p>

Arthur snuggled himself up more in the thick winter coats and his scarf, and left to meet him with the cooling air trailing behind him.

They agreed to meet at their favorite location in town - the park. Arthur crossed the streets full of colorful Christmas lights, shops, and streets full of hustle and bustle. Upon reaching the park, he saw a familiar silhouette and smiled softly to himself. After months of waiting, he finally got to see HK again.

"Hey," Arthur puffed out a breath of warm air that immediately condensed into a puff cloud upon seeing HK.

There was a long pause before HK finally replied. "Hi."

Again, the awkward silence came. After months of not seeing each other, they really had nothing to say.

"I missed you," Arthur finally spoke.

"Took you long enough to say that," HK replied almost immediately, jumping towards Arthur and holding his waist. The Asian had missed Arthur a lot, even though he didn't show it. He had been waiting for this day, the day that he could hold Arthur in his arms again.

Arthur slightly shocked, smiled softly at HK's reaction to him. He missed HK so much. His touch, his love, his smell, his everything.

And there, right there on the spot, they unanimously decided to kiss. It was a long waited one, yet short and sweet at the same time. Arthur's face was quite red from blushing and the cold, but HK showed a rare smile, and that warmed Arthur's heart.

"So... How long will you be staying?" HK asked while resting his head against Arthur's chest.

Arthur pondered for a while, before replying. "About a month or so..." he continued, "but you know, I'd go back to December, all the time~" Arthur finished the tune with a grin.

"...You're so cheesy it's embarrassing... Did England do something to you..."

Laughing, Arthur patted his head.

"Hey HK..."

"Yes?"

"I got something for you."

"What?"

Arthur dramatically whipped out a small box and handed it over to HK. "It's a present."

HK cautiously opened the plain box, only to find a small cloth in it...covering the true present - a ring. It did not look very expensive neither did it look very cheap. It was a simple onyx ring with a diamond studded on top of it. HK spoke nothing of it, and just took it out and wore it on his finger.

"Well...?" Arthur asked carefully, afraid he might not like it.

"Why do you think I wore it, idiot," came the reply from HK with his ever stoic face.

But Arthur knowing HK so well, knew that he loved it from the expression in his eyes that only he could read.

"I'm glad you liked it," Arthur smiled and placed a kiss on HK's forehead.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

Little did HK realise, Arthur had been wearing the ring he gave him the whole time, which was now glistening under the brightly lit park...

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<em>  
><em>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time, all the time<em>

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

Merry Christmas, Arthur and HK~!


End file.
